The present invention relates to utility bags and, in particular, to a shoulder/hip supported utility bag including a self-closing draw top having a V-shaped access opening.
For the workman or repairman who, of necessity, works in limited or confined spaces, it oftentimes is difficult, without making a number of trips, to have a sufficient quantity of tools available to perform a given job. While a number of solid bodied tool boxes exist, the aforementioned space limitations more often than not prevent the workman from carrying the box to the work site, due to the necessity of keeping both hands free or the physical limitations of the access space. Examples of such areas are crawl spaces, tunnelways, catwalks or ladderways. Accordingly, a need exists for a utility or tool container which is easily transported by the workman, that does not take up significant amounts of space and allows hand-free carrying.
Of available tool carriers Applicant is aware of, most again are of a solid wall construction; although, Applicant is aware of a variety of belt-supported, leather-carrying pouches; cloth baskets which may be raised and lowered with a rope; as well as fabric bags for plastering and cement tools, where the porous bag allows for air drying. While each of the foregoing carriers has their place, where relatively bulky and/or a large number of tools are required, the rope/basket carrier probably offers the greatest advantage, although requires the presence of a helper to tend the opposite end of the rope.
With the foregoing limitations in mind, the present invention was developed to enable a worker to convey a relatively large number of relatively bulky tools within a conformable fabric sack and in a fashion to evenly distribute the weight, while protecting the workman during transport. The bag, although primarily designed as a transport device, also allows removal at the work site and enables access to its contents, when removal is difficult, as it is supported from the workman. Appreciating further the advantages of the present pouch, additional advantages are recognized in other applications and occupations for use by sportsmen, poultry farmers, orchard growers and the like.